1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices and methods for protecting people in, or adjacent to, buildings from a terrorist attack and, more particularly, to safety posts or bollards which may be located adjacent a building.
2. Related Art
Safety posts or bollards, are well known for preventing out of control automobiles from entering a pedestrian zone and causing injury and for preventing out of control automobiles from damaging buildings. Typically, bollards comprise a metal pipe having cement poured and hardened in the bore of the pipe for strengthening and fixing of the bollard to the earth. Also, a cap may be attached to the bollard to house a security sensor. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,913 describes a bollard cap that includes a dome and a sleeve having transparent strips and extending from the dome. Within the volume covered by the dome and the sleeve may be located motion detectors, optical detectors or a camera and a sensor control box. This bollard cap provides a minimal security system for buildings, parking lots, etc.